1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surfboard wax, and in particular, to a reconfigured surfboard wax bar, segmented packaging, storage, and transport system which protects the surfboard wax bar and any remainder thereof when not in use from heat and debris.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Surfboard wax normally comes in the form of a bar which is generally rectangular in shape and slightly smaller than a standard bar of soap, but may come in other geometric shapes such as a cylindrical rod or the like. Reference herein to a surfboard wax bar is understood to include alternate geometric shapes. The surfboard wax bar is typically packaged in a plastic, paper, or cardboard container, the surfboard wax bar typically being of unitary construction.
The surfer in need of wax would remove the surfboard wax bar from its container by removing and discarding any wrapping if it was present. The surfboard wax would then be applied to the board by the user to achieve the desired degree of grip. Any portion not used is subject to melting from direct sunlight or excessive heat and tends to be mixed with other discarded overages causing confusion as to which belongs to a particular temperature formula.
Surfboards come in two major classes, short boards and long boards. The short boards are generally less than 8 feet and the long boards start at around 8 feet and can extend up to 12 feet of more. The longer the board, the more wax is needed to achieve a satisfactory surface. The initial coat of wax for a typical short board would normally require a full bar of a typically sized surfboard wax bar to achieve an evenly distributed well covered surface. A long board may require up to two bars to achieve similar results due to the larger deck area and more demanding use requirements. The long board has superior buoyancy and allows the rider to use more of the board surface, as opposed to the short board, and therefore the waxed surface will become worn over a larger area.
Once the board, either short board or long board is waxed, it only requires wax maintenance or “touch ups” to wax the surface before a surf session, and depending on the length of the surf session, may require a touch up during the session to replace wax that has worn off in the higher contact areas, or wax that has been displaced to an adjacent location of less intent use.
Touch up amounts will vary depending upon the size of the board, but typically is less than a quarter of a bar for short boards, and less than half a bar for long boards.
A complete strip and rewax of a board is typically performed several times a year due to the deterioration of the material quality and performance characteristics of the original wax coat. This is due to several factors, such as environmental exposure or excessive heat, sunlight, salt water, or contamination from sand or dirt which becomes embedded in the wax surface.
Typically, an avid surfer will have all of the equipment and tools that are required for the waxing of a board, the stripping of a board, and the touch up of a board, at his home. The inconvenience lies in the course of a surfing session when some touch up work is required, and the surfer requires a wax bar that is suitable for performing the touch up and has not become contaminated, melted, or otherwise unfit for use. Applicant's proposed surfboard wax bar, together with its protective container, provides sufficient wax which will suffice for a typical heavy use day for either a short board or a long board, and is convenient to store and transport, and protect the surfboard wax even in remote locations.